An agrichemical spray mask is not used to prevent dust or a poisonous gas in a farm where agrichemicals are sprayed, but a spraying person generally uses the agrichemical spray mask to protect oneself from the noxious agrichemicals the person sprays. Generally, the agrichemicals are diluted with water to be sprayed, and the spray-shaped microscopic pesticide droplets are included in an inhaled gas or are adhered to a human body surface to cause the human body any harm.
Because of the reason, it is disclosed in the safe use standard of agricultural chemicals to certainly wear a mask, gloves and a prevention wear in spraying agrichemicals. Concerning the gloves and the prevention wear, persons mostly wear the similar gloves and a prevention wear without a big difference, but concerning the mask, persons wear various type masks from a simple cotton mask to a gas mask completely covering a head. Particularly, a certain farmer does not wear a mask depending on a proverb that if a farmer is afraid of agrichemicals, he cannot farm. A farmer, who throws off the mask and sprays the agrichemicals, does the behavior because the utility of the related art mask is very low. That is, it is not because the farmer acts with reckless bravado or is ignorant.
The agrichemicals unlike the poisonous gas are sprayed in a shape of water drops, and thus, an agrichemical mask has to be divided from a general anti-dust and anti-toxin mask used for preventing dust and a poisonous gas. However, because the agrichemical mask is manufactured in a process which is not different from a process manufacturing the general anti-dust and anti-toxin mask, the inefficiency occurs.
A cheap and convenient cotton mask is easily soaked by the agrichemical sprays, and thus, even though a short time elapses after wearing the cotton mask, the wearing of the cotton mask is not different from taking off the cotton mask. In the case of an expensive anti-dust and anti-toxin mask, a very important filter is exposed to be easily soaked by the agrichemical sprays, and thus, within several minutes, the filter is soaked. Therefore, the anti-dust and anti-toxin mask is not different from the cotton mask in quality. That is, the related art cotton mask or the related art anti-dust and anti-toxin mask is only suitable for preventing dust or a poisonous gas, and is not suitable when the agrichemicals in a shape of wet type mist is sprayed.
FIG. 1 is an exemplary diagram for describing a related art anti-dust and anti-toxin mask, and FIG. 2 is an exemplary diagram for describing an anti-dust and anti-toxin filter tube 20 shown in FIG. 1. Referring to FIGS. 1 and 2, a mask main body includes an edge having a slight curve along a face such that the mask main body 14 closely contacts the face having a nose and a mouth, and is formed of a rubber or a synthetic resin with elasticity.
An inhalation inlet port 10 is formed in front surface of the mask main body 14, and an exhalation outlet port 12 is formed in a bottom surface. An anti-dust and anti-toxin filter tube 20 is coupled to an outside of the inhalation inlet port 10, and a head string connecting means 22 is disposed between the anti-dust and anti-toxin filter tube 20 and the mask main body 14. A head string 24 is disposed to be extended from the head string connecting means 22 at each of the both end portions of the head string connecting means 22.
The anti-dust and anti-toxin filter tube 20 includes a main body connecting part 11 coupled to the inhalation inlet port 10 and a cover 9 covering the main body connecting part 11, and an anti-dust and anti-toxin filter 13 is disposed between the main body connecting part 11 and the cover 9. A respiration port 9a through which air is inhaled in an inhalation is formed in the cover 9, and a respiration path 11a, through which an inhaled air passing the anti-dust and anti-toxin filter 13 passes, is formed in the main body connecting part 11.
In the main body connecting part 11, a stop ring plate 16 is formed to be protruded from a surface facing the mask main body 14, along the outer circumference part of the respiration path 11a. Also, a respiration plate 28 is disposed inside of the main body connecting part 11. The respiration plate 28 is pushed toward the mask main body 14 to be separated from the stop ring plate 16 to open the respiration path 11a when the inhaled air is coming through the respiration path 11a, is pushed toward the respiration path 11a to closely contact the stop ring plate 16 to close the respiration path 11a in an exhalation, and is formed of a thin rubber. The stop ring plate 16 has a diameter greater than the inhalation inlet port 10, and the anti-dust and anti-toxin filter tube 20 is coupled to the mask main body 14 by opening the inhalation inlet port 10 to forcibly insert the stop ring plate 10 into the inhalation inlet port 10.
In the above-described related art anti-dust and anti-toxin mask, because the agrichemical sprays coming through the inhalation port 9a in the inhalation immediately contacts the anti-dust and anti-toxin filter 13, the anti-dust and anti-toxin filter 13 is soaked within several minutes after spraying the agrichemicals. Therefore, the anti-dust and anti-toxin filter 13 does not perform the original function, and is plugged, and thus, it is difficult to breathe.
Thus, it is required to instantly replace the anti-dust and anti-toxin filter 13. However, because the anti-dust and anti-toxin filter applied to the anti-dust and anti-toxin mask is used for filtering gas and minute dry particles, the anti-dust and anti-toxin filter 13 is very elaborate, and very expensive, and thus, it is onerous to prepare several numbers of the anti-dust and anti-toxin filters 13 for replacement, in a price.
Also, even though the replacement is performed, it is required to clean the anti-dust and anti-toxin filter 13. However, it is required to pay careful attention so as to clean the anti-dust and anti-toxin filter 13 without damaging the elaborate configuration of the anti-dust and anti-toxin filter 13, a frequent clean shortens the life of the anti-dust and anti-toxin filter 13, and thus, it is required to prepare several numbers of the anti-dust and anti-toxin filters 13 for the replacement.
If the anti-dust and anti-toxin filter 13 is seriously soaked, the agrichemical sprays are gathered together, and thus, the agrichemical sprays in a shape of water drops flows into an inside of the mask main body 14. Therefore, it is impossible to use the anti-dust and anti-toxin filter 13 without a replacement. Particularly, because the related art anti-dust and anti-toxin mask considers the dry dust or gas, it is not important to consider a position of the inhalation port 9a, and thus, as shown in FIG. 2, the inhalation port 9a is disposed in a front surface.
Therefore, when the agrichemicals are upwardly sprayed in place such as orchard where there are very tall trees, a spraying person looks up, and thus, the spraying person gets the agrichemicals falling with gravity. Therefore, it is useless to wear the related art anti-dust and anti-toxin mask. This causes the above-describe situation where some farmers feel free to spray the agrichemicals without wearing a mask.